


【狼队】粉红色，pwp

by Palin



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, 狼队
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 女装狼x队
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 10





	【狼队】粉红色，pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：狼队  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 简介：就之前说的那篇女装狼（……）  
> 警告：女装攻  
> 注释：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我写这篇的时候感觉心情愉快，特别开心，总之就是一边写一边发出嘿嘿嘿的声音一边在打滚(ಡωಡ)

小裙子很棒。

粉红色的女仆装很漂亮。

而带着繁多又精细的蕾丝边和蝴蝶结的粉色女仆装完全是少女心爆棚。

——前提是这衣服不是穿在一个五大三粗、满脸胡渣的壮汉身上。

毕竟粉红色向来难以与猛男搭上关系，而轻飘飘空荡荡的裙摆更是足以让所有穿惯裤子的男人全然失去安全感以至于忍不住想要收拢双退。

然而此刻，这件粉红色的女仆装正套在Logan的身上。那件不知道从哪来的，显然是特制款超大码女仆装，正可悲地绷在属于金刚狼的肌肉下，发出了紧张的哀鸣声。

Logan感觉自己像个变态。

尤其是在这种被全员围观的场面下，他穿着一声满是蕾丝边和蝴蝶结的粉色女仆装，双腿甚至套上了一双白色的丝袜。

一方面，他的胸毛腿毛都还没有褪尽——即便学院的姑娘们不知道出于什么念头贡献出了过量的褪毛膏与蜡纸也依旧没能让这位毛绒绒先生看起来好上多少。

另一方面，他的肌肉将这身衣服塞得“满满当当”，看起来几乎是能随时“爆衫”的程度，说不定下一秒他没绷着呼吸就能将衣服给绷坏了——emmmmm，这不是更棒了吗？（不，你住嘴）

很难说清对于所有人而言，他这幅打扮带来的笑意更大还是造成的视觉伤害更大。 但无论如何，那位直接造成了这个局面的罪魁祸首此刻正笑得腰都直不起来了。

这几乎已经是x学院之中的一个惯例了——每当有人生日那天，他们就有权利指定自己的生日礼物内容——虽然多半是带有些恶作剧意味——而Logan和Scott，即便是平时，他们也热衷于在有限的时间里给对方找无限的麻烦，何况是今天——Scott生日的日子。

——于是便有了Logan穿女仆装的场面。

当生日的宴会临近结束之时，Logan一把拎着寿星的领子拖回来房间，看够了好戏的x学院成员们友好地给两人让路。

Logan黑着脸将房门关上，外面的笑声也被彻底隔绝。

Scott依旧还在笑着，他看起来相当开心，于是Logan最初的那点恼怒便也在他的笑意中悄然转化成几分无奈。

他双腿岔开坐到了沙发上面，那粉色的裙摆便随着他的动作撑开，于是Scott脸上的笑纹便越发显眼起来了。

Logan圈住笑到几乎没有抵抗能力的Scott的腰，一把便将人扯了过来坐到他的双腿之间。

Scott后背被Logan穿着的那身蕾丝裙子蹭得发痒，他忍不住想要躲开，却反倒被对方彻底地揽进了怀中。

“……别动。”

Logan的声音变得危险起来，Scott还没反应过来他这句话的意思时，便已经感觉到自己的腰臀处被一个渐渐变硬的玩意顶着，他顿时僵住了，

“……穿成这样也能硬，你是变态吗？”

“……”

Logan的回应便是在他耳边发出了一个笑声，随即在Scott的耳骨处咬出了一个浅红色的印记。

“等……等等，我还没洗澡……唔姆——”

“没事，我不介意。”

Scott依旧是背对着Logan跨坐在他的腿上的，一个成年男性的重量其实相当的沉，但这对于Logan而言不算什么。

他一只手圈着Scott的腰，另一只手却已经开始解开对方裤链然后伸向Scott的内裤里面，近乎灵活地抚弄起对方的性器了。

直到Logan的手掌碰触到他时，Scott才开始惊慌地想要躲避，自从他们莫名其妙地搞到一起之后开始，Scott就对Logan那堪比兔子般的无时无刻不处于发情期的性欲有了足够的了解，这位拥有自愈能力的金刚狼先生，某种意义上来说相当于一台性爱永动机——如果他愿意，完全可以将Scott缠在床上待上一辈子。

而Scott并不想这样。

并不是说他不喜欢和Logan上床，事实上从默许Logan将他拖进房间开始他便已经做好了性爱的准备，只不过他此刻忍不住有些退缩——至少，至少先洗了澡，然后再等Logan将那身不算太合身的衣服脱下来吧……

但显然，Logan Howlett就不是一个听话的人。

他原本还在慢条斯理地在Scott耳骨上留着牙印的嘴唇落到了他的耳朵之中，舌尖便开始直白地在那小小的洞内模仿起性交的频率进出着。

X战警的小队长是个热爱干净到近乎有洁癖的好男人，他向来只要有条件都会将自己清理得干干净净，这个“清理”的范围自然包括了现在正在被Logan舔舐着的耳朵内部。

然而他还是高估了自己耳朵的敏感程度。

在Logan碰触的一瞬间，他感觉自己的头皮瞬间都要炸起，这反应甚至比Logan抚摸他性器时还要明显。

“不……别弄……”

他的手往后推着想要推开Logan，却因为背对着对方最终只碰到了熟悉的，衣服的布料。

那条Logan正穿着的粉红色的女仆装，实际上是Scott出于恶作剧念头特意让人定制的，在Logan穿上以前他抚摸着那衣服甚至为脑补对方穿上时的画面喷笑过数次，而如今，他的手掌对于触碰到那布料乃至于那边缘上他特意让裁缝多加上去的蕾丝边，都已经开始感觉到了几分烫手。

Logan穿着他挑选着的粉红色裙子，硬且热的性器透过两人身上的布料顶戳到Scott，而对方的手指已经强行地插入到他的双腿之间，碰触到他后穴与性器交接的会阴处了，于是这局面，几乎都要让Scott脑袋冒烟了。

快感伴随着Logan手指的动作汹涌澎湃起来，Scott被掐着腰固定在Logan的腿上，他们此刻都还好好地穿着各自的衣服，却偏偏那个最该被遮掩住的部位暴露在空气之中。Scott想要让两人回到床上，却反倒就着这个姿势连裤子都被扒着着落到了膝盖间。

碍事的裙摆被主人所掀起，露出了尺寸有些可怕的性器，Scott半强迫地被推搡着抬起臀部，一寸一寸地，近乎艰难地将那属于Logan的性器吞没入体内。

即便Logan在此之前已经相当耐心地做过扩张，这具天生就不是用作这种用途的男性身体依旧难以进入。

Scott已经在努力放松了，他的后穴却依旧在下意识地收拢着，然后被Logan强硬且坚定地破开，进入到更深的位置。

“哈……啊——”

疼痛倒是其次，被一个穿着裙子的男人操到尖叫所带来的羞耻才是最难以忍受的。

Scott压抑着喉咙内下意识发出的哼鸣，然而已经无法控制地发出这拉长了的过分暧昧的呻吟声，无论与Logan经历过多少次性爱，Scott依旧会为这种被入侵的感觉感到羞耻难耐。

原先被Logan抚慰到挺立的性器在这入侵的过程中萎靡了些许，然后再次在对方的抚弄中重新恢复精力。

这个姿势并不好用力，甚至连进入都有些困难，然而他们之间算得上默契，所以这大概也还属于可以克服的范围。

只是随着他们交合的动作，另一个问题也出现了。

——之前便说了，这件女仆装即便是特殊定制的加大码，穿着Logan身上依旧显得有些紧绷，于是，随着他们越发激烈的动作，那件衣服发出了一声“嘶啦”——从腰的两侧开始，一直到肩膀——它裂开了。

在听到这声响时空气在一瞬间凝结了，片刻后，即便在这种情况——Logan的性器还在他体内的情况下——Scott依旧笑场了。

他一边笑着一边咳嗽起来，几乎顾不上他们还在做爱。

而Logan，他整张脸看起来都快要黑了，然而他很快便重新调节好了情绪，他将那破碎的衣服扯开扔到了一边去，然后发了狠地往上顶弄着，直到将Scott口中的笑声再次变回了呻吟。

他啃咬着Scott的肩膀，在上面留下一串细密的吻痕，带着些许说不清的情绪在Scott耳边问道，

“我穿那件衣服时，看起来怎么样?”

“……”

Scott此时却已经除了呻吟外什么都说不上来。

Logan开始小幅度地挺着腰，性器挤入狭窄的肠道之中，Scott最初感受到的不过是被洞开的压迫感，而后在长久的顶弄中渐渐习惯，欢愉便随着律动的节奏逐渐开始缓慢地升起。

Scott在非战斗时候常常是穿着衬衫加西裤的，此刻他的西裤已经褪到了膝盖的位置，衬衫却还是好好地包裹着这具蕴藏着力量的身体的，而Logan的手破坏了这个“完整”。

他的手掌从衣角探入到Scott的衣服里面，即便Logan一直喊着Scott为“瘦子”，但勤于锻炼且常常冲锋在第一线的x战警的小队长显然还是有着一身流畅的肌肉的，他的皮肤充满韧性，手感极佳，Logan几乎有些沉迷于探索他皮肤的温度了，而当他的手掌往上一路揉捏到Scott的胸肌时，Scott的身体下意识地抖了一下，Logan手上的动作其实轻微到可以称之为“痒”的力度，然而正因如此，与下半身那几乎算得上猛烈的冲撞对比起来，反倒让Scott感到了些许轻柔的快感。

他发出了一声低低的哼鸣，Logan便在此时升起一个恶劣的念头，

“瘦子，你自己动一下。”

Scott扭头回来看Logan，即便是隔着那副专用的非战斗型眼镜镜片，Logan依旧可以猜测到对方眼底的那个白眼。

Logan将脑袋枕在Scott肩膀上，手指一把便掐在他最为敏感的乳尖上，身下却没有再动。

这是在等着Scott自己动，这是极为明显的意思，Scott有些无奈地叹了口气，便动了起来。

骑乘式本来就是由上方者来掌握的姿势，只是Scott背对着Logan到底使得这姿势有些不方便起来，他的手向后以Logan为支撑着，他缓慢地挺起，又缓慢地重新将Logan的性器吞入到自己体内，在适应这动作后他才慢慢地任由欲望驱使着加起速来。

他浅浅地喘息着，那由Logan来主导时似乎随随便便便能发现的、存在于体内的某个点在由他自己掌控时却有些难以发现，然而性器与肠道摩擦时依旧让他自腹部开始，升腾起些许名为欢愉的细微电流。

然后在又一次进出中，Scott不知道调整到了哪个位置，当他再次再次坐下时，Logan的性器重重地撞在了他身体内部那个隐秘的点上。

Scott在一瞬间哽住了。

近乎可怕的快感让他的大脑一瞬间亮起了白光，他试探般按照之前的位置动起来，熟悉的快感便也随之升腾起来，Scott有些撑不住了，他看起来像是想要逃开这快感，又像是想要继续去追寻快感，以至于他的上身紧绷着，几乎停在那里不知所措。

于是Logan便“接手”了之后的事。

他对准着那个让Scott想要逃跑的点，性器挤压着盆骨的软肉，肉体与肉体的摩擦带来了过量的欢愉，这种姿势即便有些不方便，却让他们之间的交合足以进入到更深的位置，Scott几乎已经再无法忍耐下喉间的喘息，他交握着Logan圈在他腰间的手臂，眼角甚至都要浮现出几分欢愉的绯红色彩。

他们都快要到高潮了，在长久的交合关系中，他们几乎都养成了和对方一同射出来的习惯，于是Logan加快了帮Scott撸动的速度，在Scott射出来的那一瞬间，伴随着他们射精时的低吼，Logan在他耳边用一种温柔到不像那个他们所熟悉的那个金刚狼的声音说道，

“生日快乐，Scott。”

射精后几分钟的“贤者时间”几乎是整个性爱阶段最能让男人沉迷的阶段，然而Scott却因为Logan在他耳边说的那句话而忍不住回头看对方。

Logan只是搂着他的腰靠在沙发上什么平息着呼吸，于是Scott原本先说的话便也觉得没有说出来的必要了，他闭着眼睛休息了一会后拍了拍搂着他不怎么乐意动弹的Logan，说，

“出来。”

他们最开始的时候热衷于无时无刻搞在一起直到彻底承受不住为止，在一起久了之后，反倒开始体会到浅尝即止与增加爱抚的妙处。

片刻后，Logan不太情愿地从另一具身体中抽身出来，使用过度的后穴短时间内难以收拢，于是Scott有些尴尬地感觉到，随着Logan退出他的身体，之前射入他体内的精液也随之顺着他的腿壁流了出来。

“以后不带套就别做了。”

“好。”

Logan伸手抽着纸巾帮忙擦了擦两人交合的位置，嘴上没什么诚意地安抚着自己有些恼怒的伴侣，转眼便已经想要去亲一下对方了。

Scott却直接推开这个凑上来的吻，他半躺在Logan身上，脸上依旧带着几分欢愉过后的潮红，

“你穿裙子的样子简直是灾难。”

他是在回答Logan之前问他“穿女装怎么样”的问题，却反倒给Logan做了个提醒，他摆明了要等到自己生日那天报复回来，于是Logan依旧搂着Scott的腰，近乎明示地说道，

“你放心，到时候我会让你漂·漂·亮·亮·的！”

而Scott的回复，便是背对着他，回了一句，

“呵”。

end


End file.
